1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for securing a motor to watercraft and, more specifically, relates to such a device adapted to secure both an electric motor and a battery to watercraft including inflatable boats, rafts, pantoon-type vessels and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means of securing both gasoline and electric motors to watercraft have been known.
With respect to inflatable boats, rafts and the like, difficulty in securing motors to such craft has frequently resulted in the need to use manual oars as the prime means of moving the craft across a body of water.
Various means have been suggested for securing a motor to an inflatable boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,442 discloses the use of a coiled metal structure which is adapted to receive the uninflated boat. Inflation of the boat is said to cause uncoiling of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,086 discloses a collapsible boat wherein an attaching plate is said to cooperate with a body and connecting straps.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,150,420 and 2,334,072 disclose a curved base plate which is said to fit around the stern portion of the inflatable boat and cooperate with an upward extension member on which a motor is adapted to be clamped. The anchor structures are secured to the boat by means of straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,287 discloses a motor mount for an inflatable vessel which consists of a pair of jaws which are lever operated employed as a means of establishing desired camming and clamping action to position a mounting plate in the desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,534 discloses a fishing float in the nature of an innertube which has secured exteriorly thereto an enlarged housing which is adapted to receive a pair of batteries and have secured to the rearmost portion an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,490 discloses an outboard motor mount for an inflatable boat which provides a rear mounting bracket and a stabilizer element which is adapted to be secured in underlying position with respect to side portions of the boat.
There remains, therefore, a substantial need for a device which will effectively and economically secure an electrical motor to watercraft such as an inflatable boat, raft or the like while providing support means for a battery and providing such design in a fashion which effects mechanically efficient interrelationship therebetween.